


Memories Passed Through the Pages

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Civil War (Marvel), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War, Rough Sex, Stucky - Freeform, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I wrote this very quickly in a limited amount of time aaaand it sucks. Steve is reunited with Bucky after 70 some years and some heavy petting ensues. VERY heavy petting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Passed Through the Pages

Steve finally had his Bucky back. He had spent so long trying to get his best friend and lover to remember his life before Hydra took it all away. “Your mom’s name was Sarah… You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” Bucky had said to him in almost a whisper, a small smile appearing on his lips. Steve desperately had wanted to place a searing kiss on those lips upon hearing those two seemingly meaningless memories flood from the brunette’s mind. However, he didn’t want to send Sam, who was standing next to him, into shock.

That evening all Steve wanted was to grab Bucky and show him just how much he missed him, but he was worried that he would make the now long-haired man uncomfortable since it had been 70+ years. Though Bucky proved him wrong. He had situated himself behind Steve in bed and had his arms wrapped around his muscular stomach, back to chest. “Kinda miss the boney you.” He said stroking the other man’s abs with his flesh hand. “But I can get used to this too.” He said jokingly.

Sighting contently, Steve relaxed into his lover’s embrace. “It’s been too long Buck.” He said reaching to hold Bucky’s metal hand causing him to flinch. “Babe, this doesn’t bother me. It’s part of you now.” Steve said trying to make him relax. He brought the metal hand up to his mouth and pressed soft kisses along the palm. “Almost killed you with it.” Bucky replied looking down. “That doesn’t matter. I’m perfectly find and you are in your right mind now. That wasn’t you James. I never want you to think anything that happened was your fault, because it wasn’t.” The blonde said sternly. “I love you Buck, all of you.”

He reached up to cup Bucky’s cheek and kissed him passionately upon his lips, though dry and chapped as they were. Bucky made a small sound of approval and positioned himself overtop Steve. “God I missed your eagerness.” Bucky chuckled, Steve could feel him smile against his lips. “Show me how much.” He replied slyly. Steve whimpered as Bucky crashed his lips into his. Years of pent of tension fueled the flames between them. They both knew this was no time for slow sensualities, they needed it dirty and they needed it now

Bucky pressed his body firmly against Steve’s. He ground his cock against the blonde’s erection and slid his tongue past his lips. The fight for dominance was short, Steve was more than willing to submit to Buck. His hands ran down Steve’s clothed body kneading muscle and brushing over sensitive spots. He remembered every contour and curve he had taken the time to map out the first time they had made love after Steve’s transformation. “B-buck please…” Steve pleaded, he couldn’t stand the fabric barrier between them.

The brunette smirked before hiking up Steve shirt under his arm pits and beginning the descent down his body. His tongue drug down bare milky skin until catching on a hardening nipple. Steve moaned softly and wound his fingers into Bucky’s hair arching his chest up for more. The other took to nibbling softly while rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. “God Buck…” He said breathlessly.

Steve whined when Bucky stopped the assault on his chest, however there was no complaining when he reached the waistband of his sweats. He watched on with hazy eyes as the other pushed them down and off before coming back up to encircle the head of his reddening member. “Shit! Bucky yes!” Steve moaned out as he kept his tongue along the underside bobbing his head.

“Buck it’s too much… gonna cum.” He said warning him to stop gripping his hair tighter. Though Bucky had other plans. He hollowed his cheeks more and continued as Steve filled his mouth with his essence swallowing most of it down. Steve hard on did not waver, the serum made sure of that. What he didn’t he shared with his lover as he kissed him allowing Steve to taste his own both letting out sultry groans.

“So beautiful Stevie. So beautiful for me. You ready for more baby?” Bucky asks nudging a metal finger against his puckered hole. “Bucky if you don’t do something right now I’ll do it myself.” Steve said canting his hips up seeking out friction. Bucky chuckled and got back down between the blonde’s legs. He lapped experimentally at Steve’s entrance to see if there would be any protest. Instead, Steve urged him on and ground his ass back against the brunette’s tongue wanting so much more. He licked his way inside loosening Steve up to get him nice and wet for what was to come. Steve howled out his name and fisted his hands in the sheets beneath him.

Once Bucky deemed him ready, he stuck in two fingers scissoring him open. No longer able to form a coherent sentence, Steve resorted to feeble whines and groans in an attempt to let his lover know his pleasure. He cried out hoarsely when the smooth metal fingers brushed up against the amazingly sensitive glands inside. “Bucky I’m ready please. God I need you right now… right now!” Steve commanded, and who was Bucky to deny him of his necessities. Pulling out his fingers, he positioned himself between Steven’s legs and slicked himself up with saliva. “Well if you say your ready baby.”

Steve wailed upon feeling the brunette’s thick cock enter his body. Once adjusted, Buck began to piston his hips rapidly into the tight velvety heat. He knew Steve could take it. The serum allowed for it, he would have never done it this way back in the day. Again the thought of it had been too long since they were connected like this ran through his mind.

That was about the last comprehensible thought he had of the night. The rest were short bursts of him wanting to convey to Buck he wanted it “Harder. Faster. Deeper. More.” All he could do was impale himself downward on Bucky and writhe against the sheets as the pleasure and ecstasy washed over him.

Bucky’s thrusts, erratic and shallow, were signs that his orgasm would soon rip through his nervous system. He knew his Steve was close as well, the blonde kept getting tighter around his pulsating cock. He leaned down to suck bruises he knew would vanish quickly after into the other’s neck. “Steve baby…” He bit off as he filled him up with his hot spunk. This sent Steve over the edge as he came spilling over his muscled belly and pecs. Buck leaned down and licked it all off.

Panting coming down from their orgasmic highs, Bucky pulled out gently and gathered Steve up in his arms. “I really missed you.” The blonde said nuzzling against the other’s pec. “And I you” Bucky replied resting his chin in Steve’s soft locks. “I’m never letting go…” He said down into blue eyes. Steve gave a soft smile before closing his eyes, the brunette doing the same. Both were more than ready for sleep to take them.


End file.
